


Clint Barton

by TwixxCatt



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwixxCatt/pseuds/TwixxCatt





	Clint Barton

Clint Barton is the slightly rough and tumble ex carney owner of a building in Bedstuy, New York. 

Clint Barton is a good man who will watch you're kids for you and deal with an ex who isn't supposed to know where you live.

Clint Barton is deaf, pansexual, and never went to proper school. He accepts people for who they are, and he won't judge anything you can't change. 

Clint Barton has an apartment full of bows and arrows, but no child has even been hurt in said apartment. Everyone knows that when they hear yelling in the night Clint is outside, dealing with unwanted visitors.

Clint Barton has a dog, some kind of mutt that he got from the old owners of his building. That dog loves Clint as much as it loves pizza, and Lucky the dog goes out of his way to show his love.

Clint Barton has bi-weekly meeting with a blind lawyer over the future of his building, the future of his tenets, and ways to make life easier for the people he protects. 

Clint Barton goes out for weeks sometimes. He always comes back hurt or in pain somehow, and yet it never stops him from helping set up a new game station or fixing a broken sink.

Clint Barton goes to barbecues on his own roof, thrown by the people who live under it. He gets a little sad everytime, because he failed to help Gil once and now the grill is manned by someone else, but he still goes and eats with the people he considers his family.

Clint Barton lost his birth family. His dad caused the death of both his parents. His brother abandoned him. He was lost and alone for so long. 

Clint Barton lost his hearing because of his father. He lost it, and any love for the man, when his head hit the wall.

Clint Barton found a new family, two actually, and he loves them with all his heart.

Clint Barton found he had a skill for archery, and he uses it to help people. 

Clint Barton scares away all manner of boogy men, bad people, abusers, and danger. His building is a small island of good in a mess of bad. 

Clint Barton is a good man.


End file.
